The End
The End The End (no plural) is activated by The End portal, randomly found somewhere in the game. The Portal is full of lava until the Player, Steve?, puts a ender eye on each block forming the portal. When complete, the Portal appears to be a void or space. The End has only two blocks, Obsidian and Endstone. One mob is included in The End, which is the Enderman, as The End is the Enderman's homeland. The End features tall towers of Obsidian blocks, where Endermen spawn from. The main goal in The End is to slaughter the only boss in the game, The Ender Dragon. once killed, it will drop an egg and a portal back to the Otherworld, where the Player starts in the begining of a world generated. Endermen can pick up blocks of Endstone and Obsidian in The End. The island (The End is a giant island) has hiddden stone and bedrock on the very bottom of it. trivia The End, an endless, noised sky with a central mass of End Stone, appears to be an inversion of the Nether, an endless cave filled with masses of air. *The End Portals found within Strongholds can explain how the Endermen exist in the Overworld outside of their native dimension. They might use their natural teleportation to move between dimensions, or possibly a combination of the two (interplanar teleportation, but only when an End Portal is present). The Ender Pearls that can be found in strongholds also imply a correlation between Endermen and Strongholds. Supposedly, the Endermen also created the End Portals in the first place. *Mob behavior, plant growth, potion brewing, and enchanting are not visibly affected by being in the End, with the exception of luring animals with wheat, which no longer works well in the End. *At Y coordinates close to and below 0, particles to the Void is still present, like the Overworld and Nether. *If an Enderman stands on one of the crystals, it will burn and die due to the fire on the bedrock block below. *When killing the Ender Dragon after destroying the pillars, you can choose either killing it with a sword or a bow, note that if you only have a sword the dragon will approach to you from time to time, but not when you only use a bow. *Unlike the other dimensions, The End isn't "infinite". Only the central endstone landmass is generated and finite. The rest is just infinite empty space. *When a mob or player gets damaged in The End, they won't appear red like in the other dimensions. They will just appear darker. *In Minecraft 1.2, pressing F3 to view the current biome will show "Sky." This is because the biome ID was used for the Sky Dimension was recycled for the End. *If a Bottle o' Enchanting is thrown at an End Portal the bottle will break but the experience orbs will fall into the fire below. *If you use a Water Bucket in the End, the water will spread at an extremely fast rate. *You can destroy an Ender Crystal by throwing a Snowball at it. *With the introduction of The End, this is the first time since the 2010 halloween update that a player can kill himself by falling in the Voidoutside Creative mode without cheating, exploiting glitches or taking advantage of chunk generation errors. *Although it is thought to not have more than one Enderdragon per world without modding, a glitch may ocour causing multiple dragons to spawn populating the end. This glitch was fixed in 1.2